


Wendi-Cochise

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Antlers..., Emily is a bitch and I love it, I AM A MESS OF OBSESSION OVER WENDIGO!JOSH, M/M, Mating Season, Wendigo!Josh, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he saw everyone giggling and casting glances at him.</p><p>-"What?" he asked, tired.</p><p>-"Your horny devil" Emily sneered as soon as everybody began laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Josh starts growing antlers and Chris helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendi-Cochise

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating the other 2 fics. Especially Smooth As Ice. Sowy
> 
> Anywhore, ENJOY!!!

Josh heard laughing. He heard doors opening. He heard a lot of things. He heard Chris cry at night from a nightmare. He heard Emily bitching about he and Chris' selection on cereals. But he heard **Laughing** .

He slowly got up from his bed and made his way toward the door. He walked down the stairs and saw most of his friends surrounding the kitchen island. They were all laughing and looking at something on his boyfriend's phone. The floorboards under his feet creaked when he hit the bottom stair. Everyone started shuffling and practically scattering toward the coffee machine.

Josh was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he saw everybody giggling and casting glances at him.

-"What?" he asked, tired.

-"Your horny devil" Emily sneered as soon as everyone began laughing. Josh was utterly confused. And tired. He needed his daily coffee. He reached into "his side" of the fridge and poured some rabbit blood into a mug and poured coffe over it. He sitrred it well before taking a drink and everyone was  _still_ staring. He practocally slammed his mug down onto the counter.

-"What's going on" he practically whined. Emily coughed into her coffee and then wiped at her mouth with a napkin. Jess pulled Josh towards the large glass case of famcy ceramics when he saw it. Correction: He saw  _Them_.

-"WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled reaching for his head and feeling the-- yup. Those were horns. Or antlers. Or tiny antlers. Or branches. He couldn't tell.

-"When did you just see those?" Jess said, laughing. Chris was smiling into his cup and Mike was pretending to take a picture with a piece of toast. Josh blushed and sprinted to his room, closing the door behind him. Sam groaned.

-"Oh c'mon let's not be cruel. We have to make it up to him now." Sam said. 

-"Hey, I technically blame Chris for showing us those pictures." Emily said. So it was CHRIS who showed them. Josh never saw those, of course he felt stubs but he figured they were from falling so much. He felt betrayed by Chris. Which was ironic. But nonetheless he slowly crawled toward the closet and hid in the only place Chris couldn't reach him.

 

* * *

 

Josh heard voices. Real ones. They were slightly mumbled but there...

-"Wait for Chris to do it! He said he was almost back anyway" Sam said.

-"Oh quit it, I'll do it. Geez, I thought we agreed on not treating him any different than any of us." Mike.

-"No, it's not that, he's just--!" Sam began to say. Her voice was muffled and he could smell Emily's leather jacket now.

-"shh... Let him suffer" Emily whispered. Then he smelled Mike's powerful aftershave.

-"RISE AND SHINE, WENDIBRO" Mike all but yelled. Josh still remained in his comfortable edge between sleep and consciousness. Then he felt Mike pull his blanket. His favorite blanket. The blanket Chris MADE for Josh last christmas.

Josh snapped his eyes open and crouched while shreeking. Mike scrambled away and tripped over a shoe.

-"WHAT THE FU-- GAAHH" he screamed as he fell. Josh growled at him, Emily laughing and Sam gasping. Jess burst through the open door.

-"Oh my god, what now?" she asked, flour and cookie dough on her face. Josh pirred as he slowly fixed his blanket and layed back down. Jess stared at him before retreating back downstairs. Mike got up and carefully rubbed his head, Josh was squinting through his eyes and purred twice as loud, shaking the board he was sleeping on. Mike sprinted out while Emily wiped a tear from her face.

-"Josh, we got a surprise for you!" Chris announced as he stepped into the house. Josh felt relieved and slowly made his way down from his little perch in the closet. They trumbled downstairs to see Chris wearing plastic headband antlers. He habded them out to everyone else. Josh was staring and then Chris softly kissed Josh before stepping a way and messing with his already messy hair. He loved it when Chris did that. 

-"I love you and every part of you. Remember that" he said as he rubbed his palm on Josh's chest. Josh hugged him before seeing Mike pretending to make out with himself. Josh gave a sharp growl, making Mike jump and grabbing the wooden spoon by him. Jessica scolded him and Emily laughed. Josh was doing just fine. They then had to wait, but ate the amazing cookies Jessica made. With the word  _ **Wendi-Cochise**_ ****on them. Josh was happy. Chris was happy. They were happy. They were alive.


End file.
